Jelou y Gudbay o las lluvias de otoño
by Delirium Land
Summary: Así fue como una lluvia de otoño disolvio las cartas, así como sus corazónes... SxM One-shot


¡Hola! Bien, este es mi primer one-shot y espero que les guste, la historia original es _Jorge y Gloria _una historia verdaderamente linda, esta es la ultima parte de la trilogía (claro que le cambié los nombres con Soul y Maka) Bien así va la historia…

**Soul Eater no me pertenece.**

**Jorge y Gloria tampoco, son de Tormod Haugen.**

* * *

**Jelou y Gudbay **

_**(O las lluvias de verano)**_

Soul y Maka

Se amaban

Más profundamente que el mar más profundo,

Más elevadamente que el planeta Plutón.

Más de lo que eran capaces de expresar.

Así pasó día tras día.,

Semana tras semana,

Hasta que empezaron las lluvias de otoño

Y el viento del norte llegó con el frío.

Y todavía pasó más tiempo.

Soul y Maka

Habían prometido amarse el uno al otro

Para toda su vida

Y hasta que el tiempo una vez se detuviera

Lo habían prometido solemnemente

En medio de la lluvia,

Bajo un paraguas

En el parque,

En una banca brillantemente blanca

Soul le dio a Maka

Un anillo con una piedra verde

Maka le dio a Soul

Un anillo con piedra roja.

Se los colgaron alrededor de sus cuellos

Para que nadie los viera

(Por que nadie necesitaba verlos).

Pero ambos sentían el anillo

Contra sus corazones,

Que latían el uno para el otro.

El corazón del Soul latía:

Ma-ka-Ma-ka,

Y respiraba su nombre

Tan profundamente que lo llenaba por completo.

Entonces él sentía que todo vivía dentro de él.

El corazón de Maka latía lentamente:

So-ul-So-ul

Cada vez que exhalaba,

El nombre de Soul salía.

Soul en el corazón. Soul en la respiración.

``Estar más viva que ahora, no es posible'',

Se decía Maka.

Cuando Maka pensaba en su estado de ánimo

O en lo que iba a hacer en la noche,

Se contestaba así misma:

''Todo está bien,

Vamos a hacer la tarea,

Vamos al cine o a dar una vuelta,

O no haremos nada. ''

Cuando Soul se preguntaba

Si por la noche iba a ver una película en la tel

O a salir con sus papás o a dar una vuelta

En su bicicleta, o si tenía ganas de tomar un té

O un chocolate caliente, siempre pensaba:

Maka no tiene ganas de ver esa película,

Maka no tiene bicicleta,

Maka prefiere el chocolate caliente.

Soul y Maka

Se sentaban juntos en la escuela.

Maka y Black Star habían cambiado lugares.

Soul y Maka abian arrimado sus mesas

Unos centímetros más cercas uno del otro.

Al parecer el profesor no se dio cuenta de esto,

O quizás sí lo advirtió.

Y en su corazón existía un lugar para los cambios.

En los recreos ya no había, por lo menos,

Dos metros y treinta y siete centímetros entre ellos.

Ya no había ni un milímetro.

Los que ahora los fastidiaban

Eran los más jóvenes e infantiles

Y los de su misma edad y envidiosos

Y los que querían conocerlos.

(Tal vez para que el amor los tocara a ellos también, para que ellos también pasaran cogidos de la mano antes de que llegara el invierno.)

Soul y Maka

Estaban juntos las 24 horas del día.

Media hora antes de los horarios de la escuela.

(Aun que estaban muy enamorados,

Siempre andaban somnolientos

Y querían dormir lo más posible.)

5 o 6 horas en la escuela.

Por lo menos 6 y hasta 8 horas

Después de la escuela.

(Tareas compartidas,

Un poquito de salir a correr,

Un poquito de tele, un poquito de cine,

Un poquito de biblioteca,

Un poquito de club de jóvenes,

Pero generalmente el parque.)

Las últimas 10 u 8 horas

Soñaban el un con el otro,

Mientras dormían muy inquietos.

En total eran 24 horas.

El tiempo pasaba demasiado lento

Cuando estaban separados.

El tiempo era demasiado rápido

Cuando estaban juntos.

Los fines de semana eran lo peor

Era como si cayera jarabe encima del tiempo,

Y los segundos se volvieran minutos

Y los minutos se volvieran horas,

Por no hablar de las horas…

A Soul los sábados le parecían terribles.

Era libre sin ser libre.

El sábado nunca era suyo.

TENÍA que acompañar a sus papás al súper

Para hacer las compras.

En la tarde sufría HORROROSAMENTE

En frente de la tele.

Reportajes espantosos,

Diversión barata,

Películas aburridísimas y tontas y terribles,

Con besos… y abrazos… y además…

La manera en que se miraban a los ojos.

Era precisamente lo que Soul no podía hacer (pero precisamente lo que le hubiera gustado poder hacer).

Soul se desesperaba

Con las películas de la tele

Cuando Él Y Ella se dejaban.

¿Dejarse? ¿Él y Maka?

¡NUNCA!

La amaba demasiado para hacer eso.

Nunca tenía oportunidad de estar con Maka

Los domingos por la mañana.

Siempre tenía que hacer lo que querían sus papás:

Visitas-a-los-abuelos (40 kilómetros de distancia),

Paseos-al-campo (innumerables kilómetros),

Excursión-al-rancho (30 kilometros de distancia),

Conciertos (MUCHÍSIMOS kilómetros)…

Pero su corazón estaba con Maka todo el tiempo,

Y le parecía que la veía por todos los lados:

En la orilla del camino, en el escenario, en la perrera,

Pero NUNCA era Maka.

Soul pensó:

'' ¿Qué haría si no pudiera estar con Maka, pero lograra librarme de mis papás? ''

El habría preferido salir a la calle

Y encontrar amigos

Y construir aviones de modelo,

Tener un amigo especial

Que estuviera ahí todo el tiempo

Y no solamente durante los recreos.

Alguien con quien pudiera hablar de todo:

De los juegos de _Nintendo_

Música, niñas,

De los sueños de alcanzar algo, de ser alguien.

Un amigo

Que no se burlara de todo eso.

Soul sentía una nostalgia tan fuerte por Maka

Que tenia que sus papás

Pudieran destruir su relación.

Imaginaba: '' el tiempo pasa tan lento

Que Maka me dejará.

¿Y luego… qué haré? ''

No supo

Por que sus pensamientos estaban vacíos.

Maka ODIABA los sábados.

Siempre tenía que participar

En la limpieza y el arreglo de la casa,

Y tenía que ORDENAR su cuerto

(Aunque no le parecía necesario)

A Maka los domingos le parecían innecesarios

Porque entonces había paseos en el coche

Con visitas a los museos

Y VISITAS a la familia

Parecían viajes LARGOS por todo el mundo.

Cada kilómetro la llevaba más y más lejos de Soul, hasta que él se quedaba como un punto chiquito que desaparecía completamente si se alejaban mucho.

Imaginaba: '' ¿y si Soul no está cuando yo vuelva? ''

El fin del Mundo podría estar

A solo 100 metros de ahí.

¡¿Qué no puede suceder en esos 100 metros?

Algo terrible que los separaba, algo… algo…

Maka no se atrevió a seguir pensando.

Pero la piedra verde le quemaba la piel – como una advertencia.

Maka pensó:

'' ¿Qué haría si no pudiera estar con Soul, pero lograra librarme de mis papás?

Pues tomaría un curso de autodefensa,

Esquiaría,

Me quedaría unas noches con mis amigas

Y hablaría de ropa y de gatos y de libros

Y tal vez de niños''

(Aunque para ella sólo existía Soul)

Los finbes de semana no eran nada divertidos

Para ninguno de los dos.

Ningún adulto podía aligerar la nostalgia

O curar la añoranza

O hacer desaparecer los sábados y los domingos.

Las tardes domingueras estaban llenas

De una inquietud peligrosa.

Al regresa a casa por la noche,

Soul y Maka se apuraban para ir al parque.

Si Soul llegaba primero, se paraba junto a su banca

Y miraba entre los árboles,

En la dirección donde ella aparecería – si es que aparecía.

Tenía el mismo miedo cada vez que él llegaba primero

Y Maka no estaba.

'' Ya sucedió '', pensaba, y contaba hasta cien.

Luego silbaba el viento entre las hojas,

En el otoño temprano,

O sonaba cauteloso en las ramas desnudas,

En el otoño tardío,

Y la luna iluminaba el sendero de Maka

Entre los árboles

Cuando Maka llegaba.

Maka llegaba cada domingo por la noche.

En ese momento la noche parecía maravillosa.

Si Maka llegaba primero, se paraba junto a su banca

Y miraba entre los faroles,

Por el sendero asfalto,

Por donde aparecería Soul – si es que aparecía.

Temía que sus pensamientos dolorosos

Se volvieran verdaderos

Y que ocurriera lo que seguía, ALGO.

Pero de repente los faroles se pusieron a brillar

Como lámparas de oro,

El sendero de asfalto RESPLANDECIÓ

Y el pasto a lo largo del sendero murmuró

Que ya venía,

Y allí apareció él con polvo de oro en el cabello.

Y la noche era buena.

Pero luego…

Aunque la noche dominguera era magnifica

Para Soul y buena para Maka,

Ya no corrían el uno hacia el otro.

Se quedaban parados mientras se miraban

Un rato poco largo sin saber por qué.

El fin de semana había estado lleno de nostalgia

Para ambos,

Y finalmente su deseo se realizaba.

Aún existía algo.

Soul no se atrevió a pensar:

'' ¿Esto es todo? ,

Y yo que tenía tanta nostalgia… ''

Maka relegó al olvido sus pensamientos:

'' Yo creía que esto iba a ser más,

Después de haberlo añorado terriblemente. ''

Pero después del rato poco largo

Bajo la media luna,

La luna llena (ninguna luna),

Bajo las nubes, en la lluvia, en el viento,

Corrieron uno hacia el otro.

Y Soul dijo: ''Te amo, Maka,

Y no sé qué habría hecho sin ti. ''

Pero las noches domingueras

Se hacían frescas,

Tal vez porque era otoño y había lluvia en el aire…

Y Maka dijo: '' Yo también te amo, Soul,

Y no sé cómo vivir sin ti.

Me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo para siempre. ''

'' Para toda la eternidad'', dijo él.

Al escuchar sus palabras, ella sintió escalofríos,

Tal vez porque el viento anunció lluvias frías,

Y uno no puede escapar del otoño.

Se miraban

Poco y mucho.

Con algo de cuidado, mucha seguridad,

Algo evasivos, algo asombrados.

Soul deseaba que ella murmurara:

'' Te amo'' (una y otra vez)

Pero ella, callada,

Le puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello.

Maka quería que él dijera:

'' Seremos TÚ y YO para toda la eternidad''

(Una y otra vez)

Pero él le puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura

Sin decir las palabras que ella quería escuchar:

''Siempre y para toda la eternidad. ''

Las palabras eran en cierto modo demasiado grandes.

Los días fueron oscureciéndose.

El otoño se espesó.

El viento y las lluvias se sucedían de continuo.

La luna se puso más y más dorada

Cada noche que aparecía sobre el parque.

El cielo colgó constantemente más bajo,

En tanto que las nubes negras

Formaron un techo sobre el parque

Pero el amor estaba tan alto

Mientras las sombras los sobrevolaban

Que Soul y Maka no se dieron cuenta.

Un día soleado del oscuro octubre

Fue el cumpleaños de Soul.

Él llevó dos rebanadas de pastel de crema

Que ambos comieron

En la banca del parque,

Antes de la escuela

Y después del desayuno.

Luego, Maka le dio a Soul

Un abrazo de cumpleaños

Un beso de cumpleaños

Y un murmullo de cumpleaños:

'' Para siempre. ''

'' Para la eternidad '', murmuró Soul también.

En ese mismo momento

Él noto que no había dicho

Para TODA la eternidad

Y que Maka contenía la respiración.

Pero era para toda la eternidad

Lo que había intentado decir.

Maka tenía que entender eso.

Ninguno de ellos lo mencionó.

'' Es sólo una palabra'' pensó Maka.

Una palabra pequeña

Que en realidad significa poco.

La eternidad es grande.

TODA la eternidad significa lo mismo.

¿o no?

Pero, aun así,

Soul no había dicho para TODA la eternidad…

No existía ninguna razón

Por la cual Soul debiera quitar TODA.

En aquel momento no había pensado

En esa palabra.

PARA TODA LA ETERNIDAD

Sonaba un poquito más seguro,

Como más tiempo,

Como una casa grande para quedarse ahí.

PARA LA ETERNIDAD

Era como estar afuera

Y no saber bien por dónde andaba uno…

Soul iba a celebrar su cumpleaños

Con Maka.

Sólo Maka.

Irían a comer hamburguesas.

Irían al cien.

Irían a pasar un rato en la discoteca del club.

Irían a pasear un pcoc en el parque

Y a sentarse en una banca

Hasta que vieran una estrella fugaz

Y pudieran desear algo secreto,

Pero ambos creían aber

Lo que cada uno desearía.

Maka había comprado el regalo más hermoso

Que podía haber encontrado.

Un medallón redondo de vidrio

Que tenía dentro un pequeño avión abierto,

Donde estaban dos personas

(Soul y Maka)

Volando hacia las estrellas.

Quedaron de verse junto a la banca del parque.

Mak llegó con buen tiempo.

'' Nuestro parque'' pensó.

Se sentó.

Tenía la impresión de sentir el calor

Que por la mañana habían dejado en la banca.

La luna había salido.

Colgaba de la copa de un árbol,

Brillaba en el rocío de la noche

Y en…

Maka se inclinó,

De golpe se puso de pie y dio unos pasos.

Le pareció reconocer el parpadeo rojo

Que distinguió en el pasto.

Se inclinó

Y recogió el anillo con la piedra roja

Que le había dado a Soul.

Hubiera reconocido ese anillo

Ente un MILLÓN de anillos

Porque ella era única que podría haber escogido

Precisamente ese anillo para Soul.

La media luna iluminaba el parque.

La luz parpadeaba con los sueños rojos

Dentro de la piedra.

Las lágrimas resplandecían en los ojos de Maka.

Pero en los senderos de su corazón

Había una oscuridad casi total.

Soul se retrasó.

Maka lo esperó cinco minutos,

Diez minutos.

No sabía qué hacer.

No quería estar ahí,

Y no podía irse.

No entendía lo del anillo,

Y de tan duro que lo apretaba

Le dolió la palma de la mano.

No quiso sentarse

Y tampoco tenía sentido quedarse ahí parada.

Cinco minutos más,

Tal vez seis,

No más de siete,

Seguramente no más de diez.

Pero Soul no llegó.

Soul había descubierto que no traía el anillo.

Lo debía haber perdido,

Pero no entendía ni cuando ni dónde

O qué había sucedido

Porque SIEMPRE sentía el anillo contra la piel.

Le hacia sentir el latido de su corazón

Y que respiraba

Y que vivía.

Soul buscó el anillo por todas partes,

En los lugares posibles e imposibles:

En casa, atrás del escusado;

Volvió a la escuela y allá buscó

(Hasta debajo de las colchonetas del gimnasio);

Pasó el parque (aunque estaba seguro de que ahí había tenido el anillo todo el tiempo).

El anillo estaba y estaría perdido.

Tal vez para siempre.

'' ¡Oh, Maka!,

¡No te puedo ver sin el anillo! '', pensó Soul.

Miro el reloj y se dio cuenta

Que ya iba media hora de retraso.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron.

Dejó de respirar

Hasta los oídos le zumbaron.

Sus párpados se detuvieron en medio de un pestañeo.

Su corazón hizo una pausa (dos latidos).

Lo único que no se detuvo fue el tiempo.

Soul tenía que explicarle a Maka

Por qué había llegado tarde.

(¿Y si ella no le creyera...?)

El sintió un HURACAN en su cabeza.

Tenia que decirle que había perdido el anillo.

(Pero, ¿si ella creía que solamente era algo inventado por el…?)

Soul sintió su corazón encogerse.

TENÍA que decirle

Que lo había buscado durante HORAS

Porque temía perderlos a ambos,

Al anillo y a ella.

(Pero, ¿si ella no le CREE?)

Nunca antes había sentido un miedo tan fuerte.

¿Cómo iba a atravesarse y a lograrlo?

¿Dónde, en todo el mundo iba a encontrar las palabras?

No se atrevía y tampoco tenía palabras.

Maka se sentía pequeña, más que pequeña.

Estaba sentada en el marco de su ventana,

Detrás de las cortinas, mirando hacia la calle.

No creía que fuera verdad.

No PODIA ser verdad.

El anillo que había encontrado.

El de la piedra ROJA.

El que Soul había recibido de ELLA.

Soul, que había llegado demasiado tarde.

Soul, quien nunca había llegado.

Soul, quien no había llamado.

Era la cita más importante que habían tenido en toda su vida.

(Al menos en la vida de Maka,

En la que ahora llovía y la neblina penetraba mares fríos y profundos.)

Soul salió corriendo; salió de frente al viento frió; salió a la lluvia que escondía a la luna.

(¡Y ellos que hubieran buscado estrellas fugases!

Soul corrió como nunca había corrido.

La lluvia eran rayas de plata en la luz de la calle,

Sus pensamientos eran oscuros como el cielo lluvioso

Y su corazón pesado como una roca.

Maka estaba tan triste que tenia lágrimas en los ojos.

Tan enojada que contenía el llanto.

Tan decepcionada que se estaba enojando.

Tan débil su corazón que éste le parecía vació.

Tan adolorido su estomago

Que un nudo ahí dentro se hacía más y más duro.

Tan cansada de sus pensamientos

Que solo contenían UNA palabra:

SOUL.

Espera que Soul no viniera

Para no tener que verlo de frente nunca más.

Esperaba que viniera

Para castigarlo, para vengarse y preguntarle

CÓMO PUDO hacer algo así.

Esperaba que viniera para pedir perdón,

Y que ella, A PESAR DE TODO,

Pudiera decirle

Que lo amaba.

Soul corrió hasta la casa de Soul.

El agua escurría por su cabello.

Su suéter estaba 10 centímetros más largo,

Y de sus zapatos salían gorgoteos.

Pero tenia que explicarle a Maka

Lo que había pasado para que entendiera que ella era todo para él.

Parado en la acera,

Frente a la casa de Maka, pensó:

'' ¿Y qué tal si no me quiere ver? ''

Maka quería llamar a Soul

Y regañarlo

Y decirle que viniera lo antes posible.

Quería ir a verlo

Y preguntarle si no seria posible fingir

Que no había pasado nada

Y al mismo tiempo decirle que se fuera

¡Al cuerno!

El anillo con la piedra roja

Le quemaba la mano a Maka.

Lo puso a un lado.

Brilló más fuerte

Que el sol en el día

Y que la luna llena en la noche.

Maka vio el medallón de vidrio

Frente a ella, en el marco de la ventana.

Lo tomó y lo lanzó contra la pared,

Y oyó un crujido.

El avión de Soul y Maka había caído,

Había desaparecido de las estrellas y había terminado en nada.

Maka sollozó y escondió su cara

En las cortinas floreadas.

Soul se detuvo jadeante

Frente a la casa de Maka.

Goteando, moqueando, temblnaod de frió,

DESHESHO.

No había luz en el cuarto de Maka.

No había esa suave luz,

Agradable, bonita, cálida y amarilla.

Pero quizás ella estaba –ahí- en la oscuridad.

Soul no pudo subir hasta la ventana,

No había ningún árbol, ninguna escalera;

Y además no sabia como.

'' Y no me atrevo a tocar el timbre'',

Pensó infeliz.

Encontró unas piedras pequeñas en la calle.

Golpeó suavemente la ventana de Maka.

Una vez. Dos veces. Tres.

Ella espió con cuidado.

En la acera había un Soul desbaratado,

Chiquito, miserable y triste.

Maka sollozó:

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas,

Se corazón se estaba casi abriendo

Y sus manos buscaron el camino

Hacia las manijas de la ventana.

Sentía la mirada de Soul en la oscuridad.

La mirada rugía, él imploraba que ella estuviera

En su cuarto y que abriera la ventana.

Sí, Maka estaba,

Más de lo que nunca había estado,

Pero con todo, no abrió su corazón completamente,

Y no abrió la ventana.

'' Te toca a ti'', pensó,

Y lloro en la cortina…

Soul ni notaba la lluvia

Porque él era parte de la lluvia.

No sintió que estaba mojado

Porque la noche estaba más mojada que él.

Vio la ventana de Maka.

Nunca había visto una ventana más vacía,

Más oscura y más solitaria.

Pero él era quien estaba más solitario, más solo,

Más abandonado y más perdido.

Y fue por su mera culpa.

Maka, a quien él amaba y que lo amaba,

Ya no estaba

Ni en su casa

Ni en su cuarto

Ni atrás de su ventana

Pero ella llenaba su corazón,

Y sólo ella

Llenaba los pensamientos de su cabeza.

Soul amaba a Maka,

Pero cuando él miró hacia la ventana de ella,

Le pareció muy alta,

Tal vez más alta que su amor por ella.

Pero el amor tenía que ser más grande

Y más elevado que una ventana.

¿O no?

Soul no habría corrido a casa de Maka,

Pero tampoco se habría quedado en su casa.

Ya que Maka no se había asomado a la ventana

Cuando él le lanzo piedras,

No tenia mucho sentido tocar el timbre.

Soul entró a la lluvia, al viento,

A la noche y al parque.

'' Aún no es demasiado tarde'' pensó.

'' Maka todavía puede abrir la ventana y llamarme''.

Pero no oyó nada a través del viento

Y la lluvia.

Por eso no pudo detenerse,

Solamente caminar y caminar y caminar.

Maka estuvo en el marco de su ventana,

Mirándolo.

''NOSOTROS hubiéramos ido caminando juntos por ahí'', pensó,

'' y habríamos estado mojados y felices''.

Lo siguió viendo.

Todavía era tiempo.

Pero el avión había caído de entre las estrellas,

Y tenía el anillo con la piedra roja

En su mano.

Anoche Soul no pudo dormir.

'' ¿Para toda la eternidad…?''

''Hace tan poco tiempo que conozco a Maka'' pensó.

No se atrevió a dormir porque tenía miedo

De soñar que Maka iba a dejarlo.

Maka tampoco pudo dormir.

Se quedó sentada toda la noche

En el marco de su ventana,

Mirando la lluvia resbalar por el vidrio

Antes de que la luna melancólicamente

Saliera encima de los árboles.

'' Nuestro Parque '' pensó.

''Nuestra luna, nuestra banca''.

''Hasta la noche es nuestra''

''Era nuestra'' (_suspiro)_

La calle estaba vacía.

Ni un perro pasó por ahí.

La calle estaba igual de vacía que su corazón.

Soul estaba acostado, pensando

En una carta para Maka.

Empezaría así:

'' _Querida Maka,_

_Solo quiero __escribir_ _decir que…''_

Más no pudo.

Maka dibujó un corazón en una hoja y escribió por el otro lado:

'' _Querido Soul, hay tantas cosas_

_Que me gustaría decirte, pero __no sé no creo_

_Si puedo…__''_

Soul mandó la carta con su corazón,

Con mucho cuidado a través de la lluvia

Hasta la ventana de Maka.

Maka dejó que la hoja se llevara su corazón

A través de la ventana,

A través del parque, bajo la luna,

Hasta la ventana de Soul.

De repente, las nubes cubrieron el cielo.

Las estrellas se apagaron.

La luna se retiró.

La lluvia volvió,

Zumbó contra las ventanas y el asfalto,

Los manzanos y los groselleros;

Golpeó a un pobre pero y a otro más,

Y disolvió las cartas en el camino

De una ventana

A la otra.

* * *

¡Por fin termine! La verdad esta historia me hizo llorar, ¡el autor es un verdadero genio! Tal vez pronto ponga las partes donde Jorge y Gloria comienzan (ósea Soul y Maka).

¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Dejen reviews!


End file.
